Without a Mummy
by royalblaster1
Summary: Chain reactions occur if Ampata the Inca Mummy girl had never hit Sunnydale and Oz met Willow at the Bronze.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys, it's royalblaster1

I'm not sure about this fanfic, I can probably connect it to some other stories I have. Summary basically says it, so enjoy! Tell me if I should continue...

* * *

"Hey, I saw your outfit. You look great." Willow turned around to see a young man behind her.

"Oh...hey...uh...thanks. You...you're in the band...right? I saw you guys play...it was nice. I-I mean, in the sense that you sounded...you know...nice." _Great first impression_. Thought Willow dryly.

"Thanks." He sat down.

"I'm sure you have a lot of groupies"

"It happens. But I'm living groupie-free nowadays. I'm clean."

"Oh." Willow stood there awkwardly.

"So...what's your name?"

"huh? Oh, my name...is...Willow...um, Rosenberg. And what's yours? Like, your name, I mean." _Nice going, Willow. Why do I always babble like that?_

"Oz."

"Nice to meet you...Oz. So are you from around here?"

"Yeah, I go to Sunnydale high."

"Oh, me too! What year?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh, I'm a junior. Do you like school?"

"I'm not really a work of any kind person."

"Well don't you have some ambition?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. E flat diminished ninth"

"Huh?"

"Oh, well I mean, the e-flat...it's doable, but it's that diminished ninth...you know...like that's a man's chord, now, you could lose a finger. But I have to go pack up my guitar. I'll see you at school sometime then?"

"I hope so, because, you know, you're nice and...stuff. So...yeah. Bye...um...Oz."

* * *

Oz closed his locker and headed down the hall to his first class. On the way he bumped into Willow, the girl he'd met at the Bronze.

"Oh, hey."

"Hey. What class have you got?"

"Biology."

"Oh! I have science! We're in the same block...so we could go together...I mean, if you don't mind, cos, I don't care and...oh, do you want me to go away?" Oz chuckled. Willow's babbles were cute.

"No, we can walk."

"So...how long have you played guitar?"

"A while."

"Oh. Er...ok," He smiled.

"do you wanna get some coffee tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, ok, um but, I'll need your phone number and a coffee shop or a place to meet or both, and when? I mean, after school...or...like, on the weekend…?"

"How about I meet you outside the school gates after school today?"

"Oh, um, ok, well, I'll see you then."

"yeah. Bye." Oz walked the rest of the way to the biology classroom. He liked this Willow. She was nice. And funny. He smiled a little, and walked in the doorway.

"Oz! What's with the smile, man? Are you happy?" Larry, Oz's friend, came over to him and clapped his back a little too hard.

"What do you want, Larry?"

"Did you do the homework?"

"Nope."

"Oh. But I'm still curious. What are you so happy?"

"A girl."

"Oohhh! Is she hot?" Larry rose his eyebrows seriously high.

"Um. No, not really, no. Time to sit down." Oz indicated the door as The teacher walked in and addressed the class, but all Oz really thought about was Willow.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow saw Oz at the gates. She checked her hair, it was combed, she straightened her uniform and re-said all her lines in her head. She was ready to go.

Willow had never really talked to boys before, with the exception of Xander and Jesse. She didn't socialize well and her interests never really worked out with boys. But here she was, going out to coffee with a boy. This was a BIG deal. Willow saw Oz across the car park and waved. He noticed her and grinned at one of the sides of his mouth. She liked that.

"Hey." She said. He started walking over to her.

"Oh, that's what I was gonna say." He smiled. She chuckled a little, then realized something.

"Oh, I have animal crackers in my bag. D'ya want one?"

"Thanks." He pulled one out. "Oh look! Monkey. And he has a little hat...and little pants."

"Yeah, I see."

"The monkey's the only cookie animal that gets to wear clothes, you know that?" Willow smiled broadly, Oz was funny. "You have the sweetest smile I've ever seen." He muttered. Willow's eyes bulged. She'd never been _complimented_ by a boy. Oz went on. "So I'm wondering, do the other animals feel kinda ripped, like is the hippo going "Hey man. Where are my pants? I have my hippo dignity." and the monkey's just "I mock you with my monkey pants!" And there's a big coup in the zoo."

"The monkey is French?" asked Willow curiously. Oz nodded.

"All monkeys are French, you didn't know that?"

"No," chuckled Willow. "Oh, here we are." A small café half a block from the bad side of town was sitting, mainly abandoned apart from a few couples. Willow sat down and looked at the menu.

"I think I'll a milkshake." She nodded. "What about you?" Oz shrugged.

"A canape would suit me." he said thoughtfully, and hailed the waiter. Oz told him the order and they sat down to talk.

When their orders arrived, Willow sipped her milkshake thoughtfully. Oz nibbled his canape, then offered the plate to her.

"Canape?" he asked.

"No thank you." She smiled and sipped her milkshake. They sat in what Willow believed as awkward silence, but Oz found it comfortable. After a while, Oz's phone rang. He blushed and excused himself to go answer it. His mum answered.

"Sweet?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your Aunt Maureen called, she was wondering if you wanted to head over there for the weekend. Jordy has apparently has his grown up teeth in, and it's uh, quite a sight." Oz sighed.

"Can I pass? I'm uh...hanging out with this new girl, so I'm not really free." His mother sighed over the phone.

"Alright, I'll tell your aunt no. Bye, then." His mother hang up. Oz walked back over to Willow, who was waiting for him. He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I'll go pay." He said.

"Oh, I already did." She nodded.

"What? Oh, no, I was gonna pay. Here." Oz handed her a $2o dollar bill, and Willow blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure. My treat." Willow blushed even further and awkwardly tucked the note into her bag.

"I'll see you at school then." She smiled Oz Nodded.

"I'd like that." he said, a slight smile pulling on the corners of his mouth.

* * *

"And he's all like 'My treat'! Like a date! Oh my God Buffy it's like a date!" Willow squealed. She was sitting with Buffy on her bed and explaining the day's events to her. Buffy's eyeballs looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets (metaphorically).

"Will...you do know who Oz is, right? Lead guitarist in 'The Dingoes Ate my Baby'? He could date anyone he wanted. He is the coolest guy in the school. This is a HUGE deal!" Willow nodded emphatically, unable to speak.

"I hope I see him at school tomorrow..." Willow sighed dreamily.


End file.
